


Kidnapped

by MacButton



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Geoff Ramsey, Dom Ryan Haywood, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, I promise, It's not dangerous, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Love, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submissive, Threesome, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: Kidnapped by two Achievement Hunters - Ryan and Geoff - with very dominant personalities.Have any Dom/sub AH prompts? Ask away in the comments!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding the rest of the work in multiple chapters so check back in soon!

Your head was already throbbing by the time your body woke. Like a steady heartbeat, the thump of pain coursed through through your frame, beating every nerve ending without recluse. 

As you attempted to lift your arms to rub your temples, you discovered your hands were securely handcuffed to a metal pole behind you. Shocked, a shallow scream escaped your lips, obscured by the strip of cloth stretched between. You tugged and tested the durability of your restraints, hoping it was a horrible dream. 

Alas, the handcuffs had you stuck, so panic settled in your stomach and gave you a false ache. The room was low lit, with a lone table and chair directly in front of you field of view. How did you get here? And, more importantly, how were you going to get out?

Eyes glazed over in a trance like state. Your sight and memory both were foggy, only vague recollections of the night before: a party, two men in suits bothering you on the dance floor, then waking up here. 

Clearly, there were details your mind neglected to remember, and it strained your already pained brain to push the issue. You could really use the energy to form an escape plan. But before you could raise yourself to your knees, the door shot open. 

“See? I told you she was awake,” one man’s deep tone said to the other. He flipped his dirty blonde hair aside and crossed his arms over his healthily built chest. 

The other man, dark haired and slightly shorter in stature, strode toward you, bending down to meet your eyes. From this perspective you could see his face fully. He was older than you, the whisky smell on his breath clear evidence of his vice. 

He was handsome.

You caught yourself breathing heavier, your anticipation shamefully inching away from fear to the border of desire. He took a moment to study your face before greeting you formally.

“Hi there, pumpkin,” he almost cooed, his voice a higher pitch than the other man’s, yet eerily calm. “I'll bet you're wondering where you are, why you're here. Am I right?” 

Your eyes darted to the other man when he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. A sudden, brisk slap across your face forced your attention back to the man in front of you. 

“I asked you a question,” he smoothly warned between thin lips. “Answer.”

You nodded fervently and confirmed through the gag a muffled, “Yes.”

The man before you smiled and gently rubbed your cheek where he had just left a red mark as he continued.

“Well, I can't tell you where you are, but I can share a few things. First of all, my name is Geoff. And back there, is Ryan,” he pointed to the man standing in the back of the room, tilting his head as affirmation. 

Ryan took a few steps closer, into the light where you caught a sight of him fully. 

Shit, he was gorgeous, too.

However, their physical perfections didn’t negate the fact that you were still kept here against your will. Both men were eyeing you with a certain, recognizable hunger. You began to squirm under their judgment, predicting what would come next.

“I’ll bet you’re curious of our intentions,” Geoff said under his breath. The fingers cradling your cheek traced your jawline as he continued, “Well, you see, we are men of a very particular taste, and you just happen to fit the bill.” His fingers tickled across your neck before trailing off the top of your chest. You inhaled at the touch, your body confused, unsure of how to process the entire situation. 

Geoff’s sentence dissipated as he explored your torso, so Ryan filled the silence, “What Geoff’s really trying to say, is that we’re going to fuck you.” Ryan moved adjacent and stood over you, closing the comfortable gap and replacing it with uneasy sexual tension. 

You were already staring up at the intimidating tower, but he grabbed the top of your head and pulled your hair to his direction for effect. “Question is,” he considered, “will you give it willingly?” 

While you were distracted, Geoff produced a sharp object, pressing it against your cheek and finished the thought, “Don’t make this hard for us, sweetheart.” 

Tears broke through and the fear set in, but you nodded as best as you could, considering Ryan’s firm grip.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” he asked, releasing your hair to rip the gag from your lips. 

Your voice was hoarse, your dry throat barely squeaking out confirmation, “Willingly!”


	2. Chapter 2

Geoff put the pointed object away and patted your head with genuine praise, “Oh, that’s a good girl! C’mon now, baby, no more tears. This is going to be so much fun!” He moved behind you, as he unlocked one of your wrists from the restraints. 

You looked up at Ryan when you felt yourself freed from a cuff. Seemingly able to read your mind, he placed an index finger in the center of your forehead and warned, “Don’t you even _think_ about running.” 

You quickly considered your options: Ryan was twice your size and had the upper hand; it would be a waste of your efforts. Deflated, you slumped to sit on your bottom as Geoff reattached the metal to your wrist, removing the restraining pole as the intermediary. 

Ryan was already unbuttoning his jeans, pulling his boxers down with them in one swift motion. He wrapped his hand around his already excited length and played inches from your face.

It was no surprise when he strictly ordered you to, “Suck.” 

You cautiously raised yourself to your knees for a more direct approach and slowly opened your mouth. A tingling sensation raced through you, settling in a warm pool just below your stomach. You recognized it as anticipation, maybe even excitement. 

But before you could begin, Ryan gripped your hair and directed your attention to his face once more.

“Bite me, and I’ll make sure the rest of the evening is painful for you,” he cautioned, his eyes dark and his tone grave. 

You nodded a mere second before he forced your head to his cock, holding it in place. You wrapped your lips around the tip and sighed, getting your bearings. If you were going to be forced to do this, you might as well relax. 

He was thick, the weight of his length was almost welcoming on your tongue, so you swelled it around him. Ryan moaned at the gesture, making Geoff reward you with attention to your chest. 

“Does it taste good, kitten?” he asked, “having Ryan’s cock in your ready mouth?” Your eyes fluttered closed and you offered a moan of your own in response. 

Enjoying the unorthodox moment, your answer took Geoff by surprise, “Yes, Daddy.”

Both Ryan and Geoff stopped in their tracks, easing your mouth off of Ryan’s cock with a “pop.” Your face turned red with embarrassment, for you knew exactly what you had said, you just hoped your mouth was too full for them to understand. 

“What did you call me?” Geoff inquired, his finger under your chin. You silently cursed yourself for the strange title, refusing to make eye contact with him.

“Say it again,” Geoff pressed, a calm tone lacing the firm demand, “Call me 'Daddy.'”

Heat filled your face, turning you a bright shade of red. The words, lost somewhere in your throat, emerge in a soft murmur, “D...Daddy.” 

A smile inched across Geoff’s face, the gratification of your place clear. He tilted your chin to meet his lips in a deep kiss, pushing his tongue passed yours to dominate. The brief affection was intoxicating, and you couldn't help but melt.

Seemingly caught up in jealousy, Ryan gripped your hair and tore your attention back to him.

“Enjoying yourself?” he spat. 

Geoff laughed and prodded his anger, stealing another quick peck, “Mmm...I think she likes me more, Ry. You're gonna have to do better than that.” 

You looked up at Ryan. His eyes nearly black, you expected retaliation.

“You like being dominated like this, naughty little girl?” He snarled, “Tell me.” 

A lump formed in your throat, preventing you from creating words. Your body simply forgot the question; not the best response. 

Ryan yanked your hair in a wounding twist after your window of time expired. Your voice managed a growing scream, but Geoff’s hand muffled the noise. 

He pressed his ear against your cheek and bit your jawline in playful nibbles. “Baby girl don't be a tease,” he almost begged, “give Ryan the satisfaction, too. You know your body is dying to say it. Besides, two is always better than one.”

You gulped passed the lump. You never expected to enjoy your predicament, and you certainly didn’t expect your captors to respond so positively, as well. 

Nevertheless, the fire grew when you met Ryan’s irate form. His arms were flexed; he loomed over you as he unapologetically ruined your hair.

All the while, Geoff’s breath ghosting across your cheek while he whispered, “Say it,” over and over again, etching you to your breaking point.

You couldn't hold back, the word practically dripping from your lips, masked by his hand.

“Daddy.”

Geoff pulled his hand as protection, while Ryan pressed, “Louder!”

Your legs began to shake and a preliminary wave of relief fell from your core as you kept eye contact with Ryan, nearly shouting, “Daddy!”

It was wonderfully orgasmic. The feeling of subjugation at the mercy of two well trained dominants. 

The look on Ryan's face was sheer satisfaction. He obviously enjoyed the dominance and wasted no time forcing your mouth to resume its previous work. With Ryan’s help, you began moving your mouth back and forth on his length, taking more of him in you. 

“Baby, you look so fucking beautiful,” Ryan approved. You could feel his eyes watching you, judging your performance. You swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock, eliciting a sharp inhale. You were getting pleasure of your own from each dirty noise Ryan made, and Geoff’s light pinching wasn’t helping the growing heat between your legs. 

“You’re so talented,” Geoff mumbled in your ear, “How much can you take?”

You opened your eyes in time to see Geoff nod once to Ryan, a signal, clearly. You directed your gaze to Ryan soon after, who looked down with a breathy chuckle, “Hold your breath, sweetheart.”

With one swift smack, Geoff hit the back of your head so you took the entirety of Ryan’s cock inside of your mouth. Your nose hit his pelvis, and Ryan held on tightly to keep you from recoiling immediately. If the force wasn’t enough, Ryan’s girth didn’t leave you much room for air through your mouth, but you couldn’t yank your head away. 

Tears brimmed your eyes as you slowly lost oxygen, all the while Ryan and Geoff bellowing you to, “Relax!” and “Just take it!” Saliva dripped from your lower lip when you coughed, and you weren’t sure how much longer you could last. 

Finally, the two seemed satisfied with the duration of the test and released your head. Immediately, you withdrew from his cock and gasped in mountains of air previously denied. You dipped your head low to cough out the feeling while receiving considerable praise for your performance. 

“You did so well, baby girl!” Geoff commended, “You're so good at pleasing your daddy.” You averted your eyes from meeting his, for you didn't want him to see how much you were blushing from satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This is the longest and kinkiest "daddy" fic I've ever written. Let me know what you think of the finale!

“I think it's time for another test,” Geoff continued, rising to his feet and walking to the table behind Ryan. “Can you take both of your daddies at once?”

Ryan reached under your arms and lifted you up with ease.

“I don't know,” he taunted, “She had a rough time with my cock in her mouth. Her pussy probably isn't up to the challenge.”

You wobbled, staying yourself momentarily before Ryan walked around and shoved you toward Geoff. 

Geoff wiped stray saliva from your lips with admiration. “Hmm,” he questioned, “she's been a surprise so far. I'm sure she's going to make her daddies proud. Aren't you, baby girl?”

Before you could answer, Ryan wrapped his arms around your waist and spun you around, facing him. 

“Are you going to impress us, sweetheart?” Ryan said in such a low tone, you strained to hear. His voice was calm, almost soothing, making you nod again without thought, as though you were mindless. 

He raised his thumb to brush your bottom lip as he continued, “I couldn't hear you. Are you going to please both of us?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you confirmed, kissing the soft pad of the digit. A smirk spread across his face, and he leaned down to bring your lips to his own.The kiss was even softer than Geoff’s, but twice as demanding. You submitted to his oral will and sighed, settling in his broad chest. 

Ryan chuckled in the kiss and eased you back by your shoulders, breaking it with a wet sound.

“Don't get comfortable, baby girl,” he urged, “this will be far from love making.” He settled in the chair, palming himself leisurely. “Turn around,” he ordered. 

You complied, turning away to face Geoff once more. You heard Ryan spit, followed by a swipe against your exposed pussy. 

You gasped as Ryan eased you down by your hips to the tip of his cock, already lubricated by your mouth. Your pussy swelled around him, adjusting to his size. It was uncomfortable, at first, but, thankfully, he paused, too. 

You tightened as he pushed further inside,your pussy resisting momentarily, but relaxing to welcome the electricity building. You heard Ryan growl with pleasure at the feeling, forcing you to the hilt and keeping you in position. 

It was like a sudden fire against your core, spreading down your walls. Wetness trickled down as Ryan picked up speed, moving you up and down with ease. 

“Oh fuck, you feel incredible,” Ryan mumbled between latent sounds of pleasure.

“You enjoy taking, Daddy, don't you, baby girl?” Geoff asked.

You nodded, looking up at him, now naked, as he played with his length lazily at the free show. He brushed his thumb and forefinger on your ear and continued, “Thank your Daddy for such wonderful attention.”

You turned your head to Ryan, who was focused on the task at hand, rather than the two of you. His cheeks were a rosy red color, and you could tell he liked this position best. 

“Thank you for fucking my pussy, Daddy,” you chimed, grinding your hips slightly when you met his base. 

Ryan moaned and spanked the side of your leg. “Anything for you, princess,” he responded. 

“What a good, good girl!” Geoff praised, bringing his finger to your lips, “You're learning to be such a well-behaved cock lover for your, Daddies.” You sucked the digit greedily and beamed at the affection. You weren't sure why their praise made you want more, but you could only follow your instincts to please. 

“I think you're ready, now,” Geoff said, pulling his finger out to rest his palm on your head while you took the tip of his cock in your mouth. The _click_ from the release of your cuffs found you free from your binds, making it easier to handle the dual pleasure.

You heard both men let out twin moans, so you reciprocated, echoing their enjoyment. Soon, you learned to alternate sliding on Ryan's cock and taking Geoff’s length in your mouth. You held on to Ryan's knee with one hand, using the other to play with Geoff’s base. 

You fucked like a pro, to be crudely honest, but it felt incredible for you, too. 

“Harder, baby,” Geoff coaxed, wrapping his hand around yours to show you the proper speed.

Ryan dug his nails into your hips and ordered, “Me too. Fuck me harder, kitten.” 

Ryan’s grip was bruising, and you could feel the marks littering your body already.Your orgasm was fast approaching, but you had the sinking feeling you shouldn't come before either of them to avoid retaliation. 

Ryan started making more primal noises, leaning forward to bite your bare back. You knew he was close, so you circled your hips and tightened your pussy walls to force his climax. 

With a gutteral scream, Ryan spilled himself inside of you, coating you in a warm, sticky bath. It was almost your undoing, if it weren't for the other job that required even more attention. 

“Baby girl, you're going to make Daddy come,” Geoff breathed, pumping his length in your mouth. You hummed around him, the vibrations making Geoff pulse, releasing waves of come down your open throat. 

Geoff’s grip travelled south to cup your jaw. He massaged your throat, easing his climax down.

“That’s it, baby,” he praised with hitched breaths, “swallow it all like Daddy’s good little girl.” You gulped the delicious treat greedily, circling your hips against Ryan’s length to bring yourself to the edge. 

You moaned around Geoff and looked up at him with lusting eyes. You couldn’t hold back anymore, but you needed the vocal approval from your Daddies before you let go. 

Geoff nodded, Ryan “mmhm’ed” behind you.

Geoff leaned forward to whisper in your ear, “Come for your Daddies, princess.”

Just like that, you screamed, your orgasm dripping from your pussy to coat Ryan’s cock. It was an ear shattering orgasm, so you powered through it to make sure you emptied yourself. You deserved to feel the relief for everything your Daddies put you through. 

You listened to it flow to the floor, and Ryan’s subsequent, hearty laugh.

“Wow! Baby, you’ve been holding that in for a long time, haven’t you?” he asked, easing you back to rest on his chest, “How long has it been since we’ve let you come?”

You couldn’t answer, your mouth was dry, but Geoff was next to you in an instant with a glass of cool water. He tilted your head back to take the liquid in small gulps. 

“It has been a while, but we wanted to work you into a frenzy,” Geoff continued, walking away, “When our baby girl wants something, her Daddies deliver.”

Deliver, indeed.

You closed your eyes to rest against your Daddy Ryan, but he lifted you with ease, cradling you in a loving embrace. In an instant, Geoff reappeared with a soft blanket and draped it over your frame. 

With Ryan's help, you ascended a set of stairs nearby, emerging to the comfort of your own home. 

“Couch or bed, sweetheart?” Ryan asked, nuzzling your cheek. 

You swooned at the affection, drunk from a mixture of orgasmic chemicals and Ryan's sweaty musk. 

“Bed, Daddy, please,” you squeaked. In a flash you were whisked down the hall to your shared bedroom. Ryan gingerly laid you down on the large bed and moved away to tidy things. 

The room was comfortable, just right for you to curl up in and regain some of the body heat you had previously lost.

“What a good little girl,” Geoff praised, settling in the spot behind you. He peppered your neck with soft kisses, making your eyes drift open and shut, fighting impending sleep. “You played perfectly and made your Daddies so proud.”

Ryan joined you in bed, favoring your front, so he could lean on his arm to watch you blush.

“She's the perfect little girl,” he finished, “So giving; so obedient.” 

If you weren't half asleep, you would have hid your face. Your daddies spoiled you, presenting every fantasy you asked for with great detail. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” you repeated as you finally closed your eyes, snuggled in your safest spot.


End file.
